Anchor
by SukiStory
Summary: Sequel to "Just One More?" Callie and Brandon family is as happy and normal as they could be... to their standards. With five teenagers in one household, life's about to be turned upside down with love, drama, and lot's of wisdom. (Brallie/Family Drama)
1. Chapter 1

**Anchor **

**Rated: T **

**Chapter 1 **

**AN: **Happy 2015! I hope you enjoy the new and last installment of my writings because after, I will stop writing for awhile. I'm suffering with a lot health issues and emotional issues, so this story might be updated slow. PLEASE REVIEW! When more people review, I'll update faster.

_**-Sukistory**_

* * *

><p>"Mom!" shouted Jax, "Mason's being such an asshole!"<p>

"I'm not! Fuck! I didn't do anything!' he yells back.

"Boys!" Brandon shouts, "Enough! and language!"

The two brothers bicker loudly in the house. It was morning, and the Brallie brood was up for school. It was like this every morning, an argument breaks out that Callie or Brandon breaks up, Brandon grading papers he didn't do the night before, and Mason threatening to leave Kaya, the youngest, if she didn't hurry in to the car on time and Ellie watching her family rush out the door so they wouldn't be late. There never was a quiet time in the corner two story, 8 bed room, white house, on Lismore Street, unless it was finals or late night. It was a few blocks from Anchor Beach, the kids school which Emma works at, and where Lena is the head principle. Emma and Jesus' kids, Khloe and Max go there too, Max in kindergarten. Mariana and Andre's daughter, Katie also goes there, along with Taylor's son Jimmy, who's in kindergarten, and Jude and Connors adopted daughters Kathy and Izzy, who was in pre-school. Poor Lena right?

The five teenagers were downstairs by 7 am. All kids grumbling, but Ellie who was something special. She was the smart one of course, proven at a young age. All of her siblings teased her, for she was the golden child, and PJ and Kaleb baby's her alot. She barley grumbled, and kept quiet.

"Morning kids!" said Brandon, "Kaya, your going home with Grandma since Ellie has math club, Mason has piano and the boys have wrestling."

"Book club dad." said Ellie, "Book Club."

"Sorry, right book club."

"PJ and Kaleb says Hi! They'll call you guys later." says Callie, handing out home lunch. "I'll be working late again with the photo shoot in L.A, so Ellie, order pizza."

"Yes mom." she answers, "When will PJ and Kaleb call us?"

"Tonight."

PJ was study abroad to be a chef. He's in Italy at the moment, and he calls almost everyday. Kaleb on the other hand was studying law at Harvard, full scholarship. He calls once a week, since he studies all the time. Callie misses them, but she has five other kids to keep her busy along with her job. She has three studios, co-owned with Mariana. They take pictures of army wives to send to their husbands and celebrity's. They were also famous for wedding/party magazines.

Life seemed normal for the fosters. Well... only the outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's POV:<strong>

The ride to school was okay. My siblings fought, and stuff. It was normal. Try living with four other teenagers who's hormones were raging and out of control. To be honest, Mason was the only mature one, but he had a temper at times. After a short ride to school, we said our good-byes and my siblings departed their ways like always. Mason would hurry down to the beach for a last minute "work out," Jax and Alex hang out with the popular group, and Kaya goes off to search for Khloe and Katie. I would occasionally see my uncles bring their daughters to school, and Jimmy and Max run to their side of the school where it was guard and fenced off from the older kids. I was alone most of the time. My siblings had each other and their friends to spend time with, but I never really fit in. My only companion was a few girls from book and math club, Knox and Bella.

I headed to my physics class to start of my day. School doesn't start for another 30 minutes, but this gives me time to check my grades and emails. I pulled out my mac, and signed in, clicking on my gmail and right there, my eyes was glued to the subject of the first email. Something I have waited for months at a time. I clicked on it, my heart beating faster. Was it really coming true?

**_Dear Elliena Temperance Foster, _**

**_With the new information given, the agency finally found your adoption records 674970835, adoption date and court testimony. Sadly, we cannot open the file without your adoptive parents permission and the officers that closed it, which was Officer Mike Foster and Captain Stef Foster. _**

**_Though with out files, we have found that your mothers surname is Lee, and your birth name was Elliena Lee Olmstead. _**

**_- Adoption Connection_**

My heart fell in to pieces. Another dead end again. At least they recovered more information. Ever since I turned thirteen, I wanted to find out about my birth mother. I just don't want to ask my mom and dad. They clothed me, fed me, protected me, and never missed award ceremonies, math competitions or science fairs. They are and always going to be my parents forever, but I always wondered about my birth mom or dad. If my mom was the Asian one and my dad was the Asian one. Why are my eyes blue and green? Who's dark black hair did I get? Why I'm I shorter than everyone else in my family, even Kaya is almost taller. I want to know where I come from... I wish my parents would tell me, but what if I make it seem that their not good enough parents to me. I don't know. Not even my adoptive siblings ask about their birth parents.

Huh.

I look at my mother's surname. Lee. I remember Aunt Rita, talk about my mothers old friend. What was her name? Gabby! Gabby Lee. I'll ask my mom! maybe she'll tell me or Aunt Rita. Maybe Gabby is related to my mom somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Mason's POV<strong>

I ran down the beach slope and hurried to the life guard tower. There she is...

"Jo!" I yelled.

"Mason!"

She jumped in my arms and I kissed her. Yeah, I kissed her. My arms snaking at her back, holding her close to me, and I didn't know what I was doing. Having her in my arms, was just... It was perfect. She was perfect. Her body wasn't so skinny or so fat. She had dark brown hair, and blue eyes, and that smile was just... It was something I'm proud of. I cause her to smile, she once told me, and that's something to be proud of, to look forward to seeing.

"I missed you." I whisper.

Our forehead resting on each others, while my arms still wrap around her. It's been a week since I saw her, and I didn't blame her. Her foster father was strict, and since I've been with her, shes been move twice. It was normal, she said, but still. We only spent a few minutes in the morning and a few hours at night when she sneaked away from her foster home.

"I missed you too." she says, tears in her eyes.

I wiped those tears away, and I smile.

"It's okay, I'm here."

"I know. My bus is coming soon."

"I'm sorry, my sister made me late. She took her time to get ready."

"It's okay, ummm... night time, 8:30?"

"Yeah, I'll bring my guitar. "

She kisses me again, this time only shortly before she runs towards the bus stop with a bus waiting for her.

"Jo!" I yell.

"Yeah?!" she yells back.

"I love you Johanna Grace Scott!"

She giggles, and I hear it faintly from the distance.

"I love you too, Mason Michael Foster!" she shouts.

She enters the city bus, and she disappears in the crowd of people. She couldn't date. Not because she her foster father, but the system. She was under protection. Her father was a high ranking gangster, and with enemy's on the street, she was a target. She was kidnapped, she told me when we first started dating, and that's how she got put in to her system. Her dad was a convict, and she got kidnapped till her dad could pay the money. After her dad got her back, CPS came and ripped her from his arms. She never seen from him again. That's why she goes to a regular public school, not far from Anchor Beach, under a different last name and stuff.

Its hard, but for the girl you love. It's worth everything.

I make my way back to school, with 10 minutes to spare. It was a normal day. I walk it, girls drool over me, touch my biceps, I hang out with the jocks and my brothers,and of course make sure Jax stays out of trouble. Last time he did, mom went crazy. That's mom for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Jax's POV<strong>

"My buddy is going to drop it off at the party, no later than 6." I say as the naive freshmen paid $100 for a supply of beer for his up coming party.

"Thanks."

"Here's my card. Keep it on the DL."

The freshmen hurry's off as I count my money. Easy. My grandfather Robert owns a beer making company anyways, steal some, and he won't notice. Three months, and the old man hasn't notice anything.

"So? When did you start selling?" a voice behind me says.

Shit. Alex.

"Whatever." I say, "Piss of Alex."

"Mom's gonna freak."

"Not if you tell her."

I push back my dark brown hair, tuck the money in my black jacket, and put on my beanie. I look at my brother.

"You don't want to tell on your hot irresistible brother are you?"

"I seriously don't care if you look like Brad Pitt or you dress as him, but seriously... Moms going to freak out. First fake ID's and now beer. What's next?"

"E-cigs, duh!" I joke.

He gives me that serious look.

"I'm staying out of this." he spats, "Don't call me to bail you out."

He walks away, being followed by a group of girls. I don't blame him, my brothers and I were the most known guys in school. Pretty hot too. Though Mason was the player, he's been off for the past year, and stopped sleeping around. Alex plays around, but still a damm virgin, and for me. Eh. Girls get, when I'm drunk.

Content with my cash, I walk in to school, greeted like the star of the world with a smirk and find my way to first period, where I sleep for an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anchor **

**Rated: T **

**Chapter 2**

**AN: **I'm really sorry for the late update. Reviews seem low since from the past. I hope to regain my old reviewers and followers! Thank you for the support! #teambrallie

The next chapter will be up some time this week. I've already written in it! Also please check for my new Hunger Game One Shot!

_**-Sukistory**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaya's POV<strong>

"I can't believe you mom bought you a Kate spade watch!" fangirls Khloe. She admired the sparkling watch that my cousin got. Katie had everything.

"I know..." She says in a sad voice.

I hear her voice and it seems sad. I turn to my cousin and I sigh. She's feel depress about her parents again.

"How's you mom?" I ask.

"Good." she sighs, "I mean ever since dad and her divorce, it's been tough moving away from the mansion, and going to court, but Mat's has been a better dad to me than my own dad... I mean my step-dad is like pretty chill, but when my mom does come home, she's like at it with him and than she takes me and MJ out so I won't feel neglected. I kinda miss how she would actually teach me things because she was my mom, not because she's guilty."

"Uncle Matt is pretty cool." I say, "Do you miss your dad?"

"No. He cheated on my mom, and I never want to see him again."

"Sorry for bringing it up." I say quietly.

"It's fine. It's cool having a little step-brother. MJ is just the most cutest thing ever, even though he's only three."

"I wish I had a little sibling." I said, "But I don't think my mom wants more kids."

My cousins laugh.

"Grandmama Lena is going to have a heart attack." jokes Katie. "Eleven of her grandchildren are attending Anchor Beach, all of us happened to end up in the office once or twice a year except for Ellie."

"I know right." I agree. "Goody Goody."

Ellie was the golden child of my parents, and was always admired by my grandmothers and grandfathers for her intelligence and beauty. I look up to her, but sometimes she such a goody goody. At that moment, I feel a hand tap my shoulder. I turn, and I see Drew, the cutest guy in school.

"Hey, I'm Drew..."

I take a deep breath... but seriously, the cutest guy in school was talking to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

First period is going to kill me. I sit here listening to my teacher talk about her social life living during the Cold War. Ugh. I rather be home drawing or writing, and spending time with my dad, if I could. Every time I get home dads with Mason on the piano. My twin brother happens to be a genius on he piano and my dad freaks out and tells the world. I remember his first audition and Mason got in. It felt like I never existed. He would spend hours with Mason, only to take a break with PJ and Kaleb to go to the batting cages before they graduated, and he takes Jax now. After, on days Mason takes breaks from piano and Jax is busy, he spends his time with Kaya and Ellie.

"Alexander Jude Foster!"

I snap back out of my rant and turn to the stupid teacher.

"Pay attention!"

"Yes Ma'am." I say in order to avoid another trip to Grandma Lena.

I wish I was the golden child. Maybe asking to hang out with my dad won't be a bad idea, but its so childish of me. I'm seventeen, I shouldn't be fighting over attention.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person Point of View<strong>

Callie and Brandon arrived home very late at night. It was a Friday, and the kids were home, pizza was ordered and delivered, and they were sure that the kids ate the two boxes and left nothing for them, but the crust. It didn't matter anyways because the two parents would meet up at the old burger joint open 24/7 and grab a bite to eat after saying hello to Daphne who owned the joint now, and talk about her daughter who just gave birth recently to a little baby boy, making Daphne a grandmother. Home was quiet and after settling down and getting showered, the couple entered the rooms of there children finding them awake and lively, but one was missing.

"Jax, where's Mason?" asked Callie, as she walked in to her son's room.

"He went out, he said he'll be back at midnight." he said playing his video game, "I'll be in bed by 4, I promise."

"Sure you will." Callie says, "Night Jax."

"Yeah. Night mom."

In the other room, Brandon walks in and sees Kaya smiling at her phone. He wonders and than it hits him. Marianna use to be like that when she was talking to a boy. A boy! No. Brandon won't let that happen.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing." She says. "Dad, seriously."

"What! I'm just asking. Is it a boy?"

"Daddy, you seriously can't ask that. I'm fourteen now, I can't tell you everything."

"Well Ellie tells me everything."

"Yeah, but Ellie's weird."

"Heard that!" yelled Ellie from across the hall, "And I take weird as a complement."

"Dad, can you go away please!" She grumbled at her father.

"Yeah yeah... No boys!"

"Okay!"

"Night Kaya bear."

"Night daddy." She says, "Night Mom!" She yells so her mother could hear from Ellie's room. Brandon kisses his daughters forehead and leaves the room, suspicious.

The two parents meet in the hall, looking towards the back room where Alex slept. They heard quiet music coming from his room. Brandon and Callie both enter Alex's room, and he sits there drawing. He was quiet a drawer, something neither Brandon or Callie had taught him.

"Night Alex." both of them say.

"Night." He says, "oh, dad are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Mason needs help on his composing and than I have to take your sisters out shopping." says Brandon, "Why?"

"Nothing." He says in disappointment. "It's okay. Night dad."

"Night son, I love you."

"Love you too."

The parents leave the room entering the bedroom for a good night sleep. Something they needed since Monday. Unknown to the parents, a storm was brewing in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anchor**

**Chapter 3**

**Rated: T, with hints of sexual action. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the Fosters, except for the children/teenagers.**

**AN: **Here is the next chapter my readers. Thank you for following, reviewing and favoring this wonderful story. Review's have been at it's all time low, and I hope it picks back up again.

Check out my new Hunger Games Fanfiction!

I'll update soon as I can!

_-Sukistory_

* * *

><p>"Mason." Jo giggled.<p>

The young musician continued to play the chords. It was something his parents would sing to him, and it just caught on. His fingers glided on the new strings as his sparkling green eyes looks in to her blue ocean ones. Her short black wavy hair fell on her shoulders, and her bangs covered her eyes, only for her to move it out of the way. It was a intense scene, with love and trust in the air.

"Because I'm an outlaw... Wanted if you want me..." He whispers.

"I love you everyday and every night." Jo finishes. His lips meet hers for a short kiss, followed by that smile he loved.

"Did you Dad really write that song for your mom?" She asked.

"Sure did."

"I find it amazing." She says with wonder.

"What?"

"How you mom and dad, being Foster siblings found love with each other. I've never would fall in love with a foster sibling. It's risky."

"Well they hid it pretty well. But it was hard at times. My dad and mom had an off and on relationship I guess... I remember he told me that he dated a girl name Tayla Banks, and another girl Lou, and another one in college name Melanie."

"Father like son right?" she says grinning.

"Hey." He whispers, "That was the past, sure I've been with a bunch of girls, but I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"Smooth Foster." she says playfully, rolling her eyes. Mason smirks his winning smirk, and pulls Jo closer to her. She sits between his legs, using his body to lean against. Her back turned, and using his chest as support. His hands find hers, and they intertwine.

"I want to meet your family." Jo says out of the blue.

"Why?"

"I want to meet them. Look... I never had a big family or siblings to look out for. I want to meet them."

"I don't know Jo."

"Please?!"

"I'll think about it babe. How about another song? Huh?"

"Rascal Flatts? Broken Road?" she requested.

Mason chuckles.

"You and your country music."

* * *

><p>Callie and Brandon were getting ready for bed. They had said good night to their children, and was ready to retire. The week was long, and usually they would have their night time pleasures together, quietly while all the kids slept, but other things were in Callie's mind that kept her from wanting Brandon. Even Brandon noticed his wife's mind wander out of the bedroom. Something was bothering her greatly, so with instinct, he dragged her in to his arms, and held her, playing with her damp hair and kissing her in the spots she enjoyed.<p>

"What's wrong my love?" He asked.

"Liam." She sighed.

"Liam? As in Ellie's father." He said, trying to clarify.

"You're Ellie's father Brandon, Liam is just... He's just someone she shares DNA with."

"Liam' why did he- If he wants a relationship with Ellie, decline! No! Callie, I gave him a chance the moment he got out of prison after Ellie's 6th birthday. He didn't want anything to do with her. I'm her father and your her mother... Not Liam, Not Gabby."

"Brandon-"

"No' Ellie isn't ready to meet him. She hasn't even asked yet."

"Okay, say if she asks about them, what are you going to tell her?"

Brandon pauses. He sighs. He could bare his little girl running away from him. He did everything for her, and Liam isn't going to take away Ellie from him. Ellie was his daughter, and will always be his daughter.

"She's going to ask you know." says Callie, "I knew you were going to act like this."

"I just don't want our little girl going off. This is new Cal, none of our adopted kids wanted to meet their biological parents."

"I know your going to hate this, and I hate this too, but someday Ellie has to meet Gabby and Liam."

"When she asks..." said Brandon, "Right?"

Callie nods.

"Of course."

Callie smiles, and leans against her husband, feeling his warmth. Her hand gently caresses the side of his face, as she pushes his face gently to meet her lips. It was meant to be short and sweet, like a innocent kiss before bed, but soon they began kissing deeply and frantically.

Brandon was the first to make the bold move, sliding his rough hands up Callie's red night shirt that use to belong to him, and there was no stopping this intimate moment. Their lips released each other's, for their lungs to capture a breath, whispering "I love you's."

It's been more than twenty years, and they still had that everlasting fire, love and lust for each other. It was going to be a long awaited night.

* * *

><p>Outside of the door, Ellie hears her parents conversation. Liam and Gabby, those were her biological parents name, and now she knew. She couldn't bare hurting her father. He's been there for her no matter what. He held her hand on her first day to school, read to her, and rocked her to sleep. He never missed a math competition, or an award ceremony. He never missed any big mile stone. He was always there, and now he's hurting because he feared that there was a possibility that he was being replaced. That hurts Ellie. She hurries to the end of the hall, sitting near her door with tears and worries in her eyes. She was confused, and sure she was a smart child, but in the first time in forever, she didn't know what to do. It wasn't a math problem she could solve, or a history fact she could learn.<p>

She sits there long after her parents conversation, thinking, till her sister, Kaya sat next to her. The girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, hugs her sister, feeling the bubble of worries that's been swimming in Ellie's mind. Whenever one of them were down, they came to each other's rescue. It was usually Ellie who would come Kaya's rescue, but this time, it was the other way around.

"Hey..." said Kaya, "What's wrong?"

"Just... You wouldn't understand. I think I'll have to talk to PJ about this one."

"Okay... Hey, do you know a Drew Lasers by any chance?"

"Yeah. Drew is a sophomore. He hangs out with Jax, Mason and their friends. Why?"

"He's my boyfriend." said Kaya, she smiles.

"Oh... Kaya, be careful okay?"

"Of course... He's really sweet."

"Don't get pressured in to... You know."

"I know' gosh! You sound like Alex when I told him."

"You told Alex?"

"Well Alex and Jax found out. Their okay with it I guess."

"Just be careful Kaya, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know."

Both sisters sigh. They both got up, hugging each other before they went to there bedrooms across the hall from each other. Nothing was to be said next morning, and all was quiet in the halls, while the doors kept the secrets unfolding.

* * *

><p>Jax was his texting his client about this big huge party coming up. This wasn't his first party he supplied. He had free alcohol since his grandfather had a winery an hour away, and he hadn't notice the missing beer. That's how Jax made his money quickly, and with it, he bought clothes he wanted and of course spoiled the ladies who was begging to be with him.<p>

"Hey."

He turns around and sees his brother, Alex at the door.

"You have to be careful about doing this... You know... Stealing from grandpa." he warned.

"I've done plenty of times, you have to stop telling me, I'm not going to get in to trouble."

"You got in trouble for getting drunk." said Alex, "That was the first time mom ever yelled on top of her lungs at any of us."

"I don't need my older brother watching over me."

"I care about you Jaxson. What would mom say? Or Kaleb?"

"This is going to be the last time okay?" he said, "Just don't tell them. I promised Kaleb I would stay out of trouble."

"Than promise me this will be the last time."

Jax looked at him, he didn't know... Would this be the last time? He shrugged it off.

"Jaxson Mark Foster!" warned Alex.

"Oh, don't use my full name like mom does, alright' fine! This is the last time."

The older brother walks away in false triumph, while the young sits there. He wish he could, but than Jace would be so mad. He depended on him, and Jax depended on Jace. The two were like brothers. They made so much money with their business working together. How could he tell him? Jax couldn't.

Slowly, he crosses his fingers, basically breaking the promise like a little child.

* * *

><p>"Hey." She whispered in to her phone, she was calling her older brother, PJ. Ellie knew she couldn't sleep without some answers.<p>

"Hey little sis, how's it going?"

"Good I guess big bro, Umm. I need to ask you something."

"Yeah' sure. Shoots."

"Do you know a Liam and Gabby?"

He pauses and from that moment, Ellie knew that PJ knew about them, about her birth parents.

"I think you need to talk to mom and dad about that Ellie." said PJ.

"I don't want to hurt them."

"They might be hurt, but they'll understand, but whatever you do, don't go out looking for them by yourself, do you hear me?"

"Why not?"

"Ellie, I... Look. Your birth parents were quiet a pair. Your birth dad... Had a history with mom okay, and he did bad stuff to her, to me, and to dad, and your birth mom, she was a friend of moms, but she was troubled. I don't want you walking in to bad neighborhoods trying to find them."

"Than what if I have-"

"Ellie, please. If your really curious... Ask mama and dad."

The sister sighs. Her brother did have a point.

"Did my birth parents love me?" she asked.

There was a pregnant pause, before PJ answered back.

"Very much."

"Than why did they give me up?"

"You'll just have to find out on your own."

Ellie, unstable to speak held the phone. She didn't know what else to say. The answers she needed had to be answered by her birth parents, but she needed to find a way without hurting her mom and dad. Maybe they had to get hurt. That was the only way to get her answers, but how selfish would it be for her to do that?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I got a PM, asking about the story. Yes, we will be able to see the rest of the foster family and their children. Yes, Mariana is divorced. and Yes, we will see the two older children, PJ and Kaleb. The kids will be facing their own battles, we all face as teenagers. I hope you enjoy this story, because it will be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Callie and Brandon wake up in each other's arms, nude and bare. The burning Rays of morning shined in to the blinds, splattering the master bedroom. The married couple, stare at each other, smiling as they met each others graze.

"Good Morning." says Callie. "How did you sleep?"

"Not much, but I did enjoy every minute of last night." says Brandon, smirking. "Want a replay?"

Callie giggles.

"I would love to, but we have five teenagers who would love breakfast right now. Remember you have to take Jax out, and help Mason with his piano. I'll take the girls shopping." she reminds him. "But tonight would be nice."

"I'll never forget that Mrs. Callie Foster."

The couple got up together, walking in to the shower. It was a routine they've been doing for years. A hot shower, a make out scene, get dress and get ready for the hectic day that awaited the parents of teenagers. They still couldn't believe that their eldest son was twenty three. It just made Callie feel so old.

* * *

><p>Jax and Brandon sat in the car, waiting in traffic. It wasn't that bad in San Diego today, just a little backed up. The boys didn't mind. Brandon was close to Jax, as he was to the rest of his sons. They had a bond, that mirrored Brandon's relationship with his own father, Mike. As the music blasted, Jax reached for the nob, and turned the music down, much to his fathers surprise.<p>

"Hey dad." said Jax.

"Yeah?" answered Brandon.

"My friend is in deep crap... I mean. It deals with alcohol and he doesn't want too, but his other friend is forcing him to do it because... Well because he doesn't know why, I guess because he gets benefits." he rambles, "Anyways... What should he do?"

Brandon raises his eye brow, turning to face his son. "Friend" sure... thought Brandon, but he played along. He didn't want to assume anything.

"Friend?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well first of all, teens shouldn't be drinking. I had a few back in my day, but I regret it a lot. Your grandpa mike, he was an addict, but you know what made him stop?"

"What?"

"When your mom told him about how James, your Uncle Jude's biological father, killed your grandma Katherine because he drank so much, and killed her in a car accident. He didn't want to drink anymore after learning what could happen, so he went to get help. Not only for me, but for the family, for your siblings and you." he explained. "Alcohol is something you shouldn't drink at this age, and when it comes to it, you shouldn't be driving. Do you hear me loud and clear?"

"Yeah dad." he said.

"God forbid I lose your mother, you or any of my kids in a car accident. I can't imagine it. I'll go crazy." he said with truth in his voice.

"Because you love us."

"Unconditionally son." said Brandon. "No matter what you guys do."

Jax sank in his seat. Maybe playing with alcohol and selling it might be a bad idea. Sure he had the perks of being loaded, but what if someone had died driving after drinking the drinks he supplied? He trusted his dad more than anything. He had to stop. But Jace... This was going to be the last party he was going to supply. He was sure of it.

"Dad." said Jax.

"Yes?"

"Love you Pa. Just had to say that cause I don't remember the last time I said it."

Brandon chuckles, than he smiles. His teenage son told him that he loved him.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Ellie knew it was better to listen to her older brother, but she had to do it. Googling her fathers name, she finally finds an address. It was just a few miles away from Anchor Beach, and she could take a bus. She had to do it. She packed up some things, and printed out the address of the half way house, and grabbed her phone. She was almost out of the door when her mother stopped her.<p>

"Hi sweetheart." said Callie, "I thought we were going shopping today."

"You can take Kaya." replied Ellie, "Im going over to Knox's house."

"Okay, be home early. Your grandmas planned a big get together at their house tonight." said Callie, "It's just a small baby shower for your Aunt Lilian."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

She hurried out the door, trying to no feel guilty for lying. When did she ever lie to her mother?

* * *

><p>"Mason."<p>

Callie shook her son from his sleep. It was almost 12, and he hadn't got up yet. Worried, she felt her sons forehead, to see if he was coming down with a cold, but yet he was at perfect temperature.

"Mason!" she yelled.

Finally her son, opened up his green eyes, and got up, scratching this curly brown hair. He was just like his father as a teenager. All he had of his mother, was his head strong personality.

"You okay bub? You've been getting up late and been going out, coming home late at night." said Callie.

"I was just hanging with friends mom." He grumbled, "I'll do a blood test or alcohol test if you want. I don't drink or smoke or do drugs, so don't worry."

"I wasn't saying you were doing drugs. You have to hurry to get ready. You have lessons today." said Callie. "Unless you don't want to be a professional piano player."

"I still want too." he says, "You actually think I'll make it?"

"Defiantly." She said, "You're your fathers son."

She left the room so Mason could get ready for the day. He did want to be a professional piano player, but he had some liking of being with younger kids. Maybe being a piano teacher like his father wouldn't be such a bad idea. Jo wanted to be nurse though, knowing her. She was smart, cunning and a good and caring person. She would be perfect for the job. She kind of reminded her of his Aunt Taylor, after all she is a doctor.

All he could think about was Jo. She wanted to meet his family, but than again, he didn't want to lose her.

* * *

><p>Ellie had finally made it to the half way house. It was a rusty old building, surrounded by a rusty old fence. The road was filled with drug addicts and gang members. She made sure she doesn't make eye contact with any of them. Some whistled at her, others offered her drugs. She ignored them, she wondered why her biological father would be in a place like this.<p>

She knocked on the wooden door, and a young African American women opened on the door. She held a young child on her hip, while smoking a blunt.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"Is Liam Omsteald here?" she asked.

"Liam!" She yelled, "Fuck! Liam!"

"Son of a bitch, I'm coming Lucida. Don't get your panties in a knot."

The tall aged man came to the door. His blue eyes were blood shot, and he smelt like beer. He ran his hand in to his short hair and stared at the girl. Ellie looked at him, and studied his features. He had to be her father.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Are you Liam H. Omsteald?"

"Depending who's asking."

"I'm Elliena... Elliena Temperance Foster." she said shaking, "You and my biological mother, Gabby Lee, gave me up for adoption fourteen years ago."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_AN: Hello my readers, I've been getting less reviews, and as well PM, and I will answer every questions. Age's of the children, the parents and Mom's will be added the next chapter, along with some fluff, and family time, and huge turning point for Elliena, with some forshadowing. _

_I will be updating regularly either on Monday's or Wednesdays, ONLY! If I get reviews regularly. I'm losing all my reviewers. _

_As for the big huge gap between Just One more? and Anchor. There will be flashbacks, mostly at the climax and falling action of the story, and maybe after this story ends, I'll write small memories and scenes. Every lose end will be tied by the time I end this, and look forward for my next series of stories. _

_Till than my readers... please don't be shy! or LAZY! Review!_

**_-Sukistory_**

* * *

><p>"It's really good to see you." said Liam.<p>

Ellie nodded, looking at the man. She sat across from him in his living room. He didn't have much, but he sat down a cup of water and some animal cookies, offering the stale cookies to his daughter. Ellie didn't want to be rude, and took a few of them and ate them.

"It's nice to meet you too." she said, "So your really my birth father."

"I am." He said, "How's Cal- I mean your mom and dad... Your brothers?"

"Mom and Dad are good. Which brothers?" I asked.

Of course those assholes would know, and not tell me, thought Ellie. It would have been easier to ask them.

"PJ and Kaleb would remember me the most. Jax, Mason and Alexander wouldn't remember anything." He explained. "How did you find me?"

"Google." she says, "I called the prison, and they gave me this address."

"Go figures. Does your mom know you went searching for me?"

"No, she doesn't know. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he says, "Anything."

"Why did you guys give me up?" She asked, straight forward, "Did you guys even try?"

"Elliena-"

"No. I want to know."

He sighs. Surly she was stubborn and convincing, just like Callie. He gets up and goes towards the old rotting bookshelf in the corner of the room. He searches through an old small box with his name on it, full of old letters, and he finds an old torn up red letter. He hands it to her, and she unfolds it, reading the cursive black ink print.

_**Dear Elliena,**_

_**I'm your biological mother, Gabby Lee. Today, I decided to give you to these two wonderful people who will love you and provided for you more than I ever can. I'm in a deep situation now, with my declining health and my life. It was hard to see you go, but surly I know they will give you everything you want and need.**_

_**With your biological father in prison, you had no where to go, and I couldn't handle the fact that without Callie and Brandon, your parents, you would have ended up in the foster care system like Callie and I did. We ended up at the same group home, and that's how we meet. She had so much compassion, even if she was broken, and I know she would raise you right, just like how she raised her sons. Brandon, would also be a good father. I talked to him before the signing. He promised to keep you safe and out of trouble. He loves you sweetie, more than anything.**_

_**I love you so much Elliena, and I will always be thinking about you everyday, hour and minute for the rest of my life. Your father and I, tried everything, but it wasn't enough even if we gave you our all. I know one day you'll be searching for us, and I know Liam would be the first person you'll find. I love you my darling.**_

_**From the women who brought you in to the world with so much pain and sorrow, only to find joy and comfort when you were in my arms,**_

_**Gabby Lee**_

Tears escaped down Ellie's face. She stared at the letter, and let up a gasp sob. She looked up to find her biological father in tears as well. She finally knew her mothers sacrifice. Her fathers pain. She sat their in shock, not noticing that Liam had pulled her in to a hug. She rests her head on the man shoulders, only feeling guilt over come her. She didn't want him, she wanted her real dad, Brandon.

"You look just like her you know." he whispered, comforting her, "But you have my blue eyes."

She rubs her eyes, and gets up, grabbing her bag. She rushes through the hall, almost to the front door. She couldn't breathe, she had to get out of there.

"I should have never came here." she said as Liam tried to call her back.

"Elliena! Wait!" He called out.

"Where is she? Gabby?" She asked. "My biological mother?"

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you."

"What? Seriously! I'm-"

"Ellie."

"It was nice meeting you. Please don't tell my parents. If you want see my again, maybe you should arrange something with my dad."

Liam knew Brandon wouldn't let that happen. He regretted the day he told him that he had nothing to do with Ellie. He thought that Ellie wouldn't want to ever see him. He was wrong, and he knew that now. He wanted a relationship with Ellie.

"Wait!"

He rushes back to the box and grabs a torn up picture. He rushes towards her handing the picture to her. She stares at it. It was a picture of her biological mother and adoptive mother, when they were about a year or two older than her. Liam gives her another old picture. This time it was her as a baby being held by Gabby.

"Those pictures hanged on my wall during my time in prison. I want you to have it."

She nodded, unable to speak she ran out the door, down the green steps and down the street with both pictures both in her hands, the people from the street look at her.

"I love you Ellie!" Liam shouted behind her as she bolted.

She couldn't stop running, and she knew she had to stop... But she didn't. She kept going till she ran found the bus stop, luckily the bus was there to take her home.

* * *

><p>Jax sat in his bed, relaxing after going to the cages with his father. He thought about what he had said. He knew better than that, and of course, he had to listen. Most teens don't, but Jax wasn't like most teens.<p>

He does stupid things, knowing it's wrong. His phone vibrated from under his blue pillow, and he picked up seeing the text message blaring at him.

_**"Supply's needed in to weeks for the cast party. It's going to be huge! Btw. I need u to pick up the powder."**_

It was Jace. crap. He thought. It was one last time, than after that he's going to stop doing the dirty work.

This had to stop, he kept telling himself, but he kept doing it.

* * *

><p>"Okay, another G cord." said Brandon.<p>

Kaya moved her fingers, and strummed, the sound echoing the living room. She smiled. Her father has been teacher her how to play since she was eight, but it was only once a month since Mason, Jax and Ellie took up most of his time, with the piano, the batting cages and the award ceremony's and math relays.

"I think I've got it daddy!" She shouted.

She strummed the chords, while her father pounded away on the piano. Callie heard the familiar melody from the den, where she folding the boys clothes. She smiles, at the crystal clear memory of her and Brandon first jam session, weeks after she came to live with Stef and Lena. She let herself walk to the entrance of the living room, and stood at the crack of the brown double doors that separated the living room from first floor hall. She enters slowly as both of them finish the happy melody.

"You guys sound really great." she said, startling the both of them.

"Thanks." said Brandon, "Kaya is picking up the chords fast, just like you."

"I still like when mom sings, I can't sing." Kaya said, "I wish I could. Just like Mason, Alex and Ellie."

"You can sing." says Callie.

"But not as good as Ellie."

"Everyone's different my little lady bug." her mother said. "Your brothers and sister aren't good at painting or photography, but you are."

"Yeah. I'm going to be a journalist. Travel like PJ does."

"If you like, and mama and I will support you all the way." said Brandon.

Callie kisses her forehead, and wraps her arms around her as she rests her head on her stretch marked stomach. It was quiet for a second, till they all heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home! Going to my room!" shouted Ellie, her voice rusty and cracked due her crying. She ran up the stairs, hearing her feet patter on to the steeps, than her room slams shut.

Brandon looks at Callie.

"Should we?" He asked.

"Tonight, I think she needs time to cool off." answered Callie.

* * *

><p>Alex was in his room the whole day, oblivious to his father, mother and whole family. He was waiting for a vibration from his device, praying it would be one of his older brothers, and at that moment, his thought was answered by the bigger being of the world.<p>

"Hey!" he said, looking toward the laptop camera.

It was Kaleb. His jet black hair was messy, and he held a coffee cup in his hands. His brown eyes still look tired, and his shirt was stained with tears and sweat.

"Don't choose Law school." He said to his younger brother, "Be a lawyer they said, it would be fun they said."

Alex chuckles.

"Law school sucks?"

"Yes. It very much does. Two more years of hell! Oh and don't tell mom, but I'm going to work for the FBI."

"Really? Sweet."

"That's what everyone I tell say. How's everyone? Mom?"

"Everyone's good mama's boy." the young brother teased.

"Hey! Just because I love mom, and ask about her 24/7, doesn't make me a mamas boy! Anyways, are studying hard?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you tell mom you wanted to be a police officer like Uncle Jesus, Grandma Stef and Grandpa Mike."

"No. If mom finds out I want to go in to the academy she'll have my head. You know how she feels about guns! She'll have a heart attack!"

"It's you choice little bro. I can't wait to come home for Christmas. Another month."

"We miss you a lot."

"I miss you too. My room mates are pretty chill, but Massachusetts isn't exactly sunny San Diego."

"That's what you get for going to Harvard."

"Did you talk to PJ?" asked Kaleb, "He called me when he went wine taste testing with Grandpa Roberts friend, the one who owns the vineyard."

"Him and wine!"

"I know! Don't forget the foods he tried traveling. He's going to be a well famous chef."

"I wonder if we have to pay if he opened up his own restaurant."

"Just because he's the older brother doesn't mean he gets to charge us."

"I miss you both, mama still cries about you guys sometimes when you hang up. She said she just misses both of you."

"I miss her a lot too."

"I'm pretty lonely with out you, Kaleb. It sucks."

"Dad still not giving enough time."

"No."

"Maybe you should talk to him. Tell him. He might think he's giving enough time to you when he actually isn't."

"Okay."

"He's the best dad a boy can have Alex, your lucky to have him for your whole life. Heck! I was lucky to have a father like that, and I only had him since I was five. He loves us a lot you know."

"I know."

"I remember when I went missing. He was searching for me like crazy and the day he found me... I miss dad a lot. Just ask okay?"

Alex nodded. His father was one of the best, and maybe he didn't know he felt neglected. He never missed his slam poetry or wrestling, and Brandon dared missed his birthdays or award ceremonies.

"Okay, I'll tell him." said Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_AN: Thank you all for the encouragements. With the rate of reviews, I will be uploading on Sundays/Mondays and Thursdays/Fridays._

_If I do miss a deadline, I'm sorry, really I am. _

_The next few chapters will be requested fluff, which includes Brandon and the kids relationship, and Brallie flirting. I'll try not to go overboard with the drama like I've did in the past. Oh, and I do have to explain that the children legally that are Stef and Lena's (Jude, Lillian, Jesus, Mariana, and Taylor) all carry or once carried the last name Adams-Foster, because Stef and Lena were together. Brandon carries the only last name Foster because of Mike. So the boys (Jude and Jesus) and Taylor who isn't married carry's the name Adams-Foster with their spouses and children. That's why Ellie and her siblings have the last name Foster, while her cousins like Khloe, last name is Adams-Foster. Lillian and her children will carry the last name Dillard, she Lillian is married, Katie has the last name Tan, due to her adoptive father Matt._

_Thanks for the Reviews! THIS STORY WILL EXPLAIN THE AGE GAPS AND EVERYTHING! oh and..._

_ANY THING FOR SEELLEEENNASS! (Inside Joke; if you watched the Selena movie with J-low in it...)_

**_-Sukistory_**

* * *

><p>Lillian sat their swollen with her child growing inside of her. Her husband, Leo, sat next to her massaging her red swollen feet as she talked her mothers who were giving her tips on raising a child. Her blond hair fell on her shoulders and her blue eyes were still sparkling as ever, never changing as her older siblings would say.<p>

Mariana, Taylor, Jude, Callie and Emma sat near together, watching the boys play football and talked. The mothers and Jude would always group up during family parties.

Mike, Brandon, Jesus, Mason, Alex, Jax, Matt and Connor were playing carefully since they had the little ones. Little Jimmy, Taylor's son who was six years old, conceived on a one night stand, as well as Max, Jesus and Emma's son who was the same age. The age gap was huge between Max and Katie, but they were close. It was due to Emma's fertility issues.

Matt Jr, Matt's biological son, and Mariana's adopted son, was playing with Izzy and Kathy, the adopted daughters of Connor and Jude, both the same age, but from the same foster home, but not biological sisters. They had building blocks and a toy kitchen set from Lena. MJ didn't mind playing house with his older cousins, he loved it, and the girls would often fight over him.

The girls, Katie, Khloe and Kaya were texting, gossiping and tweeting, just as 14 year old girls would do, while Ellie sat alone reading a book, she was quiet like usual. It was a normal party for the Adams- Fosters, Tan's, Dillard and Fosters. The grill and oven still working and cooking, the sun setting. It was something the Adams-Foster and Foster children missed.

* * *

><p>"Callie, why don't you tell Ellie to hang out with the rest of the girls." said Taylor, she was concern, as an Aunt and a Doctor.<p>

"She just chooses not too." said Callie, "She likes to be on her own a lot, and I respect that. She's observant and smart, I'm really proud of her."

"Well she needs friends Cal." Added Mariana, "Katie tells me she's anti-social, who does she hang out with anyways?"

"Knox and Belle. These girls from book club. Nice girls." said Callie.

"She has cousins and a sister to hang out with me. Adds to her circle of friends."

"I know Mari, but I want Ellie to make her own choices, and I'll help along the way. If she doesn't want to talk, than she doesn't want to talk."

"I guess."

The women and Jude continued on with side conversation about life. Though it was mostly complaining about work, or bragging about what their children did or what happen to them. They felt at home, with Mamas watching over the clan once again. Mike, Stef and Lena were now in their late fifties, almost sixty, and they weren't getting any younger. They were content with their age.

They're children and their spouses were eleven plus years away from being middle age. Matt, Brandon and Callie being the oldest now at 39 years old, Mariana, Jesus, Emma, a year younger, Taylor, Jude and Connor are 35 years old, while Lillian and Leo was now 33 years old. All successful and happy, with children of their own. Taylor being a doctor, Jude and Connor own their own fast food business, Lillian was a social worker, her husband, a well known lawyer.

The grandchildren, the eldest PJ, now 23 and the youngest was a still in Lillian's womb. They knew that fifteen grandchildren weren't enough. They loved babies, and hoped for more, mostly from Lillian who was the youngest.

* * *

><p>As things settled down, Callie found herself on the front porch before dinner. It was Lillian who came across her thinking as she stared in to the dark skies. She walked outside, closing the front door, making her present noticed.<p>

"Hey sissy, how's it going?" she asked, she rested her hands on her large tummy.

"Good. I'm just thinking." She said. "How's the baby doing?"

"She will an amazing soccer player." she joked, "A perfect mid."

The girls giggle. Callie's twins were just the same.

"You miss the boys?" she asked.

" I do. I miss PJ and Kaleb so much, and than Jax, Mason and Alex are applying to colleges. I'm just worried about my boys."

"Where are they planning to go?"

"Jax... Well he's going in to business like my father, so for sure he's going here. Mason is applying to Juilliard, here and UCLA, and Alex... Well I don't know. He said he'll tell me later. And Ellie well... She's only a sophomore, but she has so much credit, she can graduate early. She loves the idea of being a doctor or scientist. Oh and her birth father contacted me-"

"What!" gasped Lillian.

"Yeah. I told Brandon, and he over reacted, but we agreed when Ellie asks, we're going to tell her the truth."

"Yeah, that her birth father is a crazy druggie who raped you, abused PJ, kidnapped Kaleb and almost killed Wyatt, your ex-boyfriend."

"Lillian!"

"What! It's true."

"But she doesn't know that. I need to explain to her without making her feel like she's a charity case, or that she came from a man who sounds like a crazy person."

"I still don't understand how him, could make someone as beautiful and smart as Ellie."

"She's get it from her mother." A voice says behind them. It was Brandon, who's sweating from playing football. His shirt was off, which made Callie smirk. He still has a body of a hot firemen on a calendar despite his age and lack of work out time.

"Her adoptive mother, but that doesn't make any difference. Biological or adoptive." said Brandon.

"Except her big heart. She got that from both of you." said Lillian. "All of them did. You should be proud big bro."

"Thanks Lil." he said, to his little sister.

"Let's get inside." said Callie, "I bet that little girl your carrying is hungry."

"JC is hungry in fact." she said, with a smile. Callie narrows her eyes.

"JC?" said Brandon. "As in..."

"Jamie Callie Dillard. That's her name. After her Aunt Callie and Jamie. Two people who saved me." She said, "I told Taylor. She said it was fine naming the baby after Jamie, since Taylor doesn't plan on having anymore kids after Jimmy. I like the name Jamie, and I miss my best friend."

They barely talked about the shooting. Connor, PJ, Taylor and Lillian still had some nightmares that come and go. All involving losing Jamie. Maybe naming the baby would be a final closure, and it would sure help the family.

"I love the name." said Brandon, "JC Dillard or is it Jamie- Callie Adams-Foster Dillard because that is a mouth full!"

The two women laughed.

"It's Jamie Callie Dillard, she may not carry the Adams-Foster name, but she carries the characteristics."

"Thanks for naming her after me." said Callie.

"No problem. I just hope she grows up just be like us. Survivors. Strong." she replies.

* * *

><p>"How are you Ellie?" asked Stef.<p>

Ellie was eating alone, away from her siblings and cousins. Stef, who finished eating first noticed her granddaughter. They had a strong relationship. Ellie often took to Stef or her Aunt Emma, when her parents were busy, and she had no one to talk too.

"I'm good Grandmama." said Ellie. "How are you?"

"I'm good...Why don't you socialize with your cousins huh? They don't bite. I do, but they don't."

Ellie giggles.

"I appreciate what your doing grandmama, but I just want to be alone for a while." said Ellie, "Please?"

Ellie was never like this to Stef. Ellie use to adore Stef, she was basically her favorite grandmother. Stef was taken back, and she looked at the teenager, green eyes meeting her blue ones and picked up her mother instinct. Her grandmother kissed her head, pushing back her dark black jet hair.

"Alright." she said, "I love you Ellie."

"I Love you too grandmama."

She leaves her granddaughter alone, and sat next to Mike. They both stare at the little girl who read her favorite book silently. She so peaceful, observant and smart than the others.

"What's wrong with Ellie?" asked Mike, "Is my grand baby okay?"

"She's fine, and if she isn't, she has Brandon and Callie to ask for help." said Stef, "We have nothing to worry about."

"Good, because shes one of my favorites." he whispered.

"You can't just choose you favorite Mike!" scolded Stef.

"I know... but Ellie... shes one of a kind you know."

* * *

><p>"So! You finally made three days with Drew!" squealed Katie.<p>

"Calm down! My dads going to here you." said Kaya, in a hushed voice.

"Uncle Brandon doesn't know?" said Khloe, "Wow. If my dad found out I was hiding a secret boyfriend than he'll throw a huge fit."

Katie and Kaya giggle. They can imagine their Uncle screaming at every boys face that came near his little girl. He was a police officer and he very intimidating to the younger boys who had their eye on Khloe. She was just like her mother, which caused Jesus problems.

"So are you going to the cast party in a few weeks? I heard it will be the biggest party ever!" said Khloe.

"Drew invited me, but I'm sure Jax, and the twins will be going." said Kaya, "How am I suppose to get out of the house?"

"We can say we're sleeping over Bella's house. Bella's going to the party anyways and her parents work nights." explained Katie, "So... Let's go?"

"Alright. " smiled Kaya. "Our first high school party."

* * *

><p>Life was quiet once the Brandon and Callie Foster clan came home. The teenagers were tuckered out, and they had school the following day. They got ready for bed, with no or little argument. The parents laid in bed, Brandon strumming on his guitar, Callie listening him sing an old Elvis Presley song he sang to Callie and PJ when he first came to live with them.<p>

_"Are you lonesome tonight? Do you miss me tonight? Are you sorry we drifted apart? Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day? When I kissed you and called you sweetheart? Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare? Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there? Is your heart filled with pain? Shall I come back again? Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?"_

Callie was drifting off, to the sound of her husbands sweet creamy deep voice, that only grew sweeter and deeper within the years, almost not noticing her daughter Ellie sneaking in to find her father singing her mother with such love.

_"Tell me Callie... Are you lonesome tonight?"_ sang Brandon. He strummed the last chords than smiled at his wife, and daughter. He knew his daughter would come to them sooner or later with the problem.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Ellie asked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you."

"We love you too." said Callie, "Very much. What's wrong Ellie? You seemed upset all day."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course." said Brandon.

"I love you so much, and I'm so lucky to have you guys as my parents. You took me in when no one could take care of me. You loved me everyday of life, and I know you guys always will, and I love you so much." she said, "But... A part of me is missing. I need to know the whole story. My adoption, my birth parents..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_AN: Thank you so much for the Reviews, many PM about having Brandon with the kids, so here it is! Also an age chart and stuff is requested, and will be posted at the end! Flashbacks also requested will be put up very soon. **I DO TAKE REQUEST IN THE STORYLINE! FLASHBACKS, SINGING OR THOUGHTS WILL BE ITALICIZED!**_

_Review! I love you all... I have so much drama in store in Chapter 18. I've planned so much!_

**_-Sukistory_**

* * *

><p>"Okay." said Callie. "Where do you want to start?"<p>

Ellie looked at her mother, than back to her father who was silent. She nodded, and sat across from both of them as they use the headboard of the old bed to support them. She was surprised that her mother and father was very open about it. She thought carefully. She knew she couldn't trust her birth father. Her parents had the true story, so she asked the question one more time.

"Who's my birth mother?" She asked first, "And how did I get in the care of my birth father. How did you know them?"

"Gabby Lee is your birth mother, I met her when I went to a group home when I was sixteen." explained Callie, "I wasn't that close to her, but we all depended on each other. Her, your Aunt Rita, Kiara and Daphne."

"Your birth mom was sick." said Brandon, "After your were born, she gave you to your father... Her ex-husband, Liam. Liam was involved with your mother long ago."

"He-"

Before Callie could finish her sentence, Brandon beat her to it. Brandon knew Callie couldn't say it without crying. The past was done; but the memory still hurts Callie.

"He raped your mother." he said, "When she was Kaya's age. He was her foster brother. After Kaleb and Jax's mother, Vera, kidnapped Kaleb, he hid with Liam and you because the drug dealer or pimp arranged her to stay at the house. We found Kaleb, and Liam was found guilty of violating his parole."

"Liam made Kaleb promise to take care of you and he asked us to take you in." said Callie, "I'm not going to lie, I almost didn't. I was suffering from serve morning sickness from Kaya. You were nine months old, the twins and Jax only two. I didn't think I could handle another baby, till I had you in my arms, and I couldn't let you go."

"So we kept you. Everyone went shopping the next day, and we gave you a place to live and stay and be loved," said Brandon, "Your birth mom wanted to keep you, but she just couldn't. They both signed their rights away. Your biological grandparents from your birth father side tried to take you."

"But we made sure that they couldn't touch you." said Callie, "We changed your birth certificate, your middle and last name. We wanted you to grow up knowing Gabby and Liam, but they didn't want nothing to do with you. They wanted you to have a normal life."

"Liam contacted your mother about two weeks ago. We thought you weren't ready because you never asked questions." said Brandon, "We love you so much. We just didn't want to get your hopes up meeting them or getting answers."

"See Liam and Gabby, their not the most trustworthy of people. They do love you Ellie, if they didn't than they wouldn't have given you up to us." said Callie.

Ellie nodded, tears streaming down her face as she finished listening to her parents talk about her birth parents. She couldn't believe that her birth father hurt her mother, than her birth parents couldn't take care of her because of the system, how Callie almost didn't take her. She was confused. She didn't know if she should be angry or sad or happy. Her father pulled her in to a hug, and she rested her head on his chest, this time not pulling away like she did with Liam. She felt right at home in the arms of her father who raised her.

"We can arrange a meeting with Liam if you want to meet him." said Callie.

"No." said Ellie, "I have my dad right here and my mom. They did the right thing, and I'm happy they gave me up."

"That's a very mature way to look at it." said Brandon, "I'm proud of you my love."

"But..." said Ellie, "I just want to write a thank you letter to my birth mother. If that's okay with you mom, and maybe meet her if she would like too. For my birth father, I just... I don't think I'm ready."

"It's okay, I don't mind." said Callie, "I'll ask Jesus to pull up her files tomorrow morning and we can find her."

"Who do I get my physical and personality traits from?" asked Ellie.

"Your eyes are just like your birth fathers." said Callie, "But it's warmer and innocent, like your birth mothers."

"You look like Gabby. Inherited her long dark hair, her smile... Even her structure, Everything." added Brandon. "Though you aren't so chinky as she was, being she was Vietnamese, Chinese and Irish, I think that your birth father evened it out. So basically you got everything from Gabby."

"Even her height." laughed Callie, "The girls use to pick on how short she was. She was the same height as Aunt Mari."

"Oh, and you have her and your moms strong willed personality, both stubborn . You also have her curiosity." said Brandon. "But most of all, the thing that makes you special wasn't what you inherited from them... It was your-"

"Heart." both Callie and Brandon said.

"Your heart is full with so much compassion and love." said Brandon, "Just like us."

"We fell in love with you the first night we had you in our arms." said Callie, "It was because you had the ability to put us under your spell. Your heart is so pure and full of everything your father and I have. We knew that you were our missing piece to our family."

"I completed it." said Ellie.

"Yeah." said Callie, "You did."

"Without you, we would have had a missing piece," said Brandon, "So don't listen to the people said your worthless or weird. Your perfect the way you are to us. You completed us. Every single one of you did."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." said Callie. "DNA doesn't make a family, love does."

* * *

><p>Brandon took Ellie to her room, and tucked her in. He stroked her long hair and kissed her a good night on her soft head and he smiled at the sight. Ellie returned the smile and hugged her father before resting her head on the pillow.<p>

"I remember when you were little. Just four years old, and you were worried that your birth parents were going to take you." said Brandon, in a hushed voice, "And I made these promises to you. You remember right baby girl?"

"I remember." said Ellie.

"And I meant every word."

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy!" screamed the little girl. Brandon ran in to the room in his blue robe, hair messy from sleep, his eyes alert. He sees his daughter crying, her blue eyes leaking tears.<em>

_"What is it baby?" he said, running to her side, holding the four year old in his arms. He rocked her back and forth gently like a baby, and clutched her against his chest._

_"It's okay." He whispered, "I'm right here."_

_"Their going to take me." She whimpered, "I don't want to leave."_

_"Who baby? Who's going to take you?"_

_"My birth parents." She said clearly to his ears. She stares at her fathers green tired eyes, and he kisses her on her soft cheek._

_She's been like this since we told her about the concept of being adopted thought Brandon. It scared him. He doesn't like his kids worrying about having the carpet pulled right under them. Brandon was familiar with it, but to Callie it was an old friend. He never wanted his kids to feel the pain their mother went through as a child._

_"No baby. They aren't." said Brandon, "I won't let them take you. You see, your mama and I, we're your parents. We love you so much, and were always going to be here."_

_He points to her heart and she sniffles. She stares at her fathers smile, and smiles back._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah baby. I promise. I'll love you forever, and I'll protect you, and be there for you. I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for you, if you need a hug or a kiss, or someone to talk too. I'm your daddy, and it's my job to protect you, to teach you everything I know."_

_"I like your hugs." said Ellie, "But when you kiss me, it tickles my cheek papa."_

_"Whys that?"_

_"Your beard." She giggles._

_Brandon rubs his hand over his chin, feeling the stubs. He laughs._

_"I guess it is a little scratchy. Your mother doesn't like that either."_

_"Kaya too."_

_"I'll shave in the morning. You should go to bed baby. You have Kindergarden tomorrow, don't you?" said Brandon. "I'll braid your hair tomorrow too."_

_"Can you wait till I fall asleep to leave the room." asked Ellie. "I feel safer with you near me daddy." _

_"Sure baby." He whispered. "I'll right here. I'm never going to leave."_

* * *

><p>Brandon went to check on his youngest daughter. Kaya sat their in bed. Her father peered in to the room, her nightlight still on.<p>

"Hey daddy." said Kaya.

"Hey my little lady bug." he replied, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she said, "Umm... Bella is planning a huge sleep over next month since she isn't allowed to go to the cast party. Can I go?"

Brandon sat at the edge of her bed and nodded.

"I can't see why not. You slept at Bella's before. Just answer when I call alright?"

"Okay!" She says smiling, "Thanks daddy."

"No problem. Now head to bed, you have school tomorrow."

Brandon kissed her daughters cheeks and tucked her in. They exchanged good nights, and a smile. Brandon couldn't help, but stare at her as she turned to face the wall to sleep. She was a lot like Callie, heck! She acted a lot like Callie. Though in the back of his mind he still thought about the baby he and Callie lost. Their little girl Rose Katherine Foster. He still couldn't forget the moment he held his dead daughter. He couldn't think about losing his children, or Callie. He would die without them.

Kaya lays their realizing what she had done. She had lied to her fathers face about going to this party. She wasn't a goody two shoes like Ellie, but guilt was slowly going to eat her alive. She lays their in silence, hoping that she could ignore the guilt that covers her.

* * *

><p>"Alex." said Brandon.<p>

Alex was on his phone. He looked up to see his father sit at the end of his bed.

"Good Night Dad." He said.

"Good Night son," said Brandon, "Are you busy after school today?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I don't have any tutoring, and I finished grading. So I was thinking that us two can go play some basketball." said Brandon, "Just you and I, your siblings have something school, your mom is going to pick them. So might as well."

"Why now?"

"Excuse me?"

"All of sudden you want to spend time with me."

"I thought you would like too. You never ask to spend time with me, so I thought maybe I should ask you."

"Jax, Mason, Ellie and Kaya ask to spend time with you." said Alex with surprise.

"Yeah." said Brandon, "I just thought you didn't want to spend time with your old dad, so I didn't ask."

"I always wanted too... You know, spend time with you."

"Me too."

Brandon smiles, and pats his sons leg. He gets up and they exchange good nights.

"Oh and dad?" He said before he left the room.

"Yeah?"

"I'll love to spend after school with you."

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad." said Mason, "Good night."<p>

Brandon sits on his sons bed. He smiles, says Good Night and looks at him with a smirk.

"Son." He said.

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna cover up you neck. Umm.. Hickeys."

Mason jumps out of his bed rushing to the mirror to find two bright red hickeys from Jo. He curses under his breath, and turns a deep scarlet red, his father chuckling as he stands their stammering.

"It was-"

"It's okay son. Put some Vaseline and ice. It will clear up." he told his son, "So who's the lucky lady this week?"

Of course Brandon knew of Mason's activities. Mason sits next to his father, swoon and fallen head over heels over Johanna Scott, the girl he met at the beach. Her beautiful blue eyes, and dark short brown hair she recently cut. She was strong, and a bit under weight due to the neglect she faced. She was amazing, and kind... Caring. Beautiful. She might be weird to everyone else, but to him, she was perfect.

"Umm. Dad?" asked Mason, "How did you know that mom was the one?"

"When she ran to save your Uncle Jude from her abusive foster father. I admired her courage, and strong willed mind. She would sacrifice everything for the people she loved." said Brandon, "I was with this girl at this time. I had mix feelings of course, but deep down I knew your mother was the one. The time when we had breaks and I dated other girls like Lou and Melanie... They had little pieces of her, but it wasn't enough. Your mother was everything to me, everything I wanted and needed. I look at her, and I fall in love over and over again. We've been together since we were sixteen, and the love I have for her is still growing and burning for always... No...eternity... It's burning for eternity, and unconditionally."

"Wow." said Mason.

He was taken away by his fathers words for his mother. All he was thinking about was Jo. She was everything to him. He loves her like how his father loves his mother.

"How did the whole Foster sibling thing work out?" he asked.

"Horribly. We spent midnight a together in the kitchen, held hands under tables, met in bathrooms, sneaked away in to the music room at school. We couldn't express our love for each other because it was against everything. We risked so much, but it was worth it." his father explained. "You know how you visit old people in nursing homes, and see the couples and it was always the man who said I always knew. I did. I always knew your mother was the one. I had some doubt, but we made it."

"Umm. Dad." said Mason, "I like... No. Love this girl. Her name is Johanna Scott. And she's my age. I met her at the beach when I was playing my guitar. She loves music, and she's caring. She loves kids, and medical shows... Stuff like that. She's amazing."

"She sounds like a keeper."

"I know. She wants to meet the family, but I don't want my brothers or sisters telling her about the girls I've been with." he said, "The other girls don't matter anymore. I've been with Jo for a year, and I don't want to lose her. What should I do?"

Brandon sees the love for the girl in his sons eyes. He sighs, puts his arm around his neck, and smiles.

"It's not my choice. It's up to you if you want to bring her over. Take risks, but till than, when you bring her over, I'll love to meet the girl who stole your heart... When your both ready."

"Thanks for listening dad."

"No problem."

Brandon gets up and makes his way out the door.

"Wait! Dad."

"Yes Mason." He asked.

"How did Ellie take it?" he asked, "I heard your conversation with her."

"She's doing fine. She's mature about it and she's calling the shots with this. I'm proud of her." said Brandon. "Look out for you sisters alright?"

"Yes dad." He said, meaning it like always, "Night dad."

"Good Night Mason."

* * *

><p>He walked in to Jax's room, and found him fast asleep. He smiles, tucks his son under his green covers and kissed his forehead.<p>

"Good Night Jax." he said, "I'm so proud of everything you my son, I love you."

He closes the door behind him unaware that Jax was still awake, just like Kaya, guilt was eating him alive. He was trying to get rid of his problems. He didn't want to sell drugs or drinks anymore.

How much people would be he hurting?

Would Jace be mad?

How would his mom and dad feel? he thought to himself.

He had to stop. He couldn't disappoint his father. Being arrested once, took a toll of his mother, imagine what would happen next if he was caught? He feels his phone vibrate, knowing it was Jace, he turns away from his phone, ignoring the constant buzz.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Callie's children slowly fall asleep, problems on their minds still haunting the dreams, though they found comfort and wisdom in their fathers words and advice. Brandon returns to bed, finding his wife almost as sleep. He slides under the covers, and pulls his wife of seventeen years near him. He kisses her on her cheek, seeing her faintly smile in her sleep. She was still beautiful back than, even more now. Brandon told her that everyday.<p>

"I love you Callie." he whispered to her.

He laid back down on his bed, his head hitting his pillow. Callie snuggled close to him, just like every night. He always took the chance to say I love you. He lost count after a million, and he was going to keep saying it to his wife. He couldn't stop saying it.

The house was quiet, but the rumors, awaiting choices, guilt and punishment yet to come was louder than ever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: (2037- 2038; the years the story is taking place)<em>**

**Ages 56-58**  
>Stephane Anne Adams-Foster<br>Lena Elizabeth Adams- Foster  
>Mike Michael Foster<br>Robert T. Quinn  
>Jill Mary Quinn<p>

**Callie Marie and Brandon Michael Foster** (Both 39 years old; married for 17 years)  
>Peter- John Michael (adopted; 23;)<br>Kaleb Lux (adopted; 21 )  
>Mason Michael (biological; 18; with Johanna Scott; )<br>Alexander Jude (biological; 18;)  
>Jaxson Mark (adopted; 18)<br>Elliena Temperance (adopted; 15;)  
>Kaya Elizabeth (biological; 14; dating Drew Lasers;)<p>

**Jesus Abraham and Emma Marie Adams-Foster** (Both 38 years old; married for 15 years)  
>Khloe Rose (biological; 14)<br>Max Jesus (biological; 6)

**Mariana and Matthew "Matt" Tan** (38 years old and 39 years old respectively; married for two years)  
>Katie Willow Vasquez-Tan (biological of Mariana; adopted by Matt; 14, Andre out of the picture)<br>Matthew Jack Tan Jr. (biological of Matt; adopted by Mariana; 3 years old.)

**_NOTE: THEY HAVE SECOND COUSINS, LUCY AND TYLER, WHO WILL BE JOINING THE STORY. BOTH THE SAME AGE AS ELLIE AND KAYA RESPECTIVELY._**

**Jude Jacob and Conner Parker- Foster** (Both 35 years old; married for 10 years)  
>Kathy Lena (adopted; 4)<br>Izzy Piper (adopted; 4)

**Taylor Adams- Foster** (35 years old)  
>Jimmy Noah (biological; 6)<p>

**Lillian and Leo Dillard** (Both 33 years old; married for 6 years)  
>Expecting A Girl (Jamie Callie Dillard)<p>

**Sophia and Samuel Quinn Henson** (Both 34 years old; married for 5 years)  
>Expecting Twins<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_AN: A request for having Callie and her babies moment was requested, and will be granted! Thank you for the reviews, and my loyal readers._

_Thank you guys! The Foster's is killing me with this weeks. Honestly, I want Brallie, but Callie needs to be with the Adams-Fosters Family. You know how many problems if Callie married Brandon? and Lou just disappeared? Just think about that._

_Till Thursday/Friday..._

**_-Sukistory_**

* * *

><p>"Hey." said Drew, he wrapped his arms around Kaya, "So is the cast party on?"<p>

Kaya blushes as his arms snake around her, she looks up and smiles at her boyfriend. Her friends taking the hint, and walks off, saying "bye" or "see you later" to the cutest couple in the school.

"Yeah." said Kaya, "At the walk-board right?"

"Right." he replied, "Is your sister coming?"

"No. It isn't her scene."

"Good, no offense, but she's a freak."

"Hey-"

Before Kaya could yell at Drew, for making a mean comment about her sister, Ellie comes up to her carrying her handful of books and her fat backpack she carries around. She smiles at her sister and boyfriend, and hugs her.

"Kaya, I won't be able to walk home with you." she says casually, "I have robotics after. You don't mind do you? It's fun day today."

"No," said Kaya, "Go! Have fun!

"Thanks little sis." said Ellie, oblivious to her sarcasm. Obviously no one can have fun at robotics thought Kaya, only nerds find electronic circuits and wires to be fun. Ellie hugs her sister, greets Drew with a wave of her hand and walks off towards her classroom down the hall.

"She's really lame." said Drew, "How are you guys even related?"

"She's adopted." replied Kaya, "Don't pick on her. She's my sister."

"Oh don't act like she isn't lame. She isn't your real sister. She's just a charity case your parents took in."

* * *

><p>Mason and Jo sat down at the beach outside of Anchor Beach. It was Jo's free period, and Mason had lunch. The couple sat under a twisted tree near the beach, and stared at old pictures Mason had of his family. Since he wasn't ready to share Jo with his family just yet, he decided to show some pictures. His father loved the idea and found pictures to show. He was the only one who knew about her existence.<p>

"She's really pretty." said Jo.

"She really is." said Mason, "I look a lot like my dad, but honestly I think I've got my mothers personality."

Mason had shown her a picture of Callie as a teenager. She was seventeen still a little broken from being put in a group home, after Bill thought Callie and Brandon we're dating, which they were, but she was smiling, holding Jude in her arms, and Brandon staring in the background. She was returned home a few weeks later after the photo was taken, her and Brandon broken up, only to return to each other three months later, only to part months later as they left for college.

Mason handed another picture of his mother, this time she was heavily pregnant with him and his brother, and a sister he never knew of till her got older.

The next picture was of Brandon with all of his siblings under the tree of the backyard of they're home his grandfather Robert suggested to Brandon.

"That's PJ," pointed Mason, "My older brother. He's adopted. My mom got him when he was four or five. My mom was twenty, my dad still in college. He's a chef, a really good one. He's traveling the world to get more dishes to add to his "world" restaurant he wants to open up."

His fingers snaked down to the next little boy next to PJ. Dark curls and dark brown eyes looked back at him. It was Kaleb. Small, Skittish, back than, but now a healthy man.

"That's Kaleb, adopted when he was five. I was one when my parents took him in." said Mason, "That's Jax, He and Kaleb are biological half-siblings. They share the same features, but Kaleb is really smart like Ellie. He was quiet too."

"Just like you." said Jo. "Your observant too, smart and very passionate."

"I guess." He said with a smirk.

He turns back to the picture and points to the two little boys, both dressed in similar clothing.

"Alex and I. Mom had a hard time carrying us to full term. We had a sister who didn't make it. Alex is a lot like my mom, too observant, quiet." he explained, "That's Ellie. She's really smart. She's adopted too. I was two, almost three when she came to live with us."

"She has pretty blue eyes, and dark long hair." said Jo. "She must be a mix asian and white."

"Yeah." said Mason, "I bet if you grew your hair out, you'll look like her. Though I never did notice that your eyes change color."

"It's grey." said Jo, "If you look at it closely, without any reflection. It's grey."

Mason smiles.

"I learn new things everyday about you." He replies, "That's Kaya. The youngest, biological. My mom and dad babies her a lot. She's loud and she's rebellious. My dad she gets that from my mother. My mom always tried to have a voice and stood up on what she believed in. Though Kaya is curious... Just like my dad, she could say things that she doesn't really mean, mostly when she doesn't understand it. She's like my Aunt Mariana if you look at it."

Mason switches the pictures to a family picture taken yesterday. He smiles.

"This is my whole family. My grandpa Mike, grandmas Stef and Lena. My Uncle Jesus, Matt, Connor, Jude and Leo, my Aunt Emma, Mariana, Taylor and Lillian. My cousins Katie, MJ, Khloe, Max, Jimmy, Izzy, and Kathy. Katie and MJ, are my Aunt Mariana and Uncle Matt's kids." explained Mason, "Khloe and Max are my Uncle Jesus and Aunt Emma's kids, Jimmy is my Aunt Taylor's kid, one night stand you know... Umm... Izzy and Kathy are my Uncle Connor and Jude's kids."

"You have a big family." laughed Jo.

"I'm not done." he said, "I have my moms side of the family. Their filthy rich. Apparently I have the Quinn's family blood."

"Quinn?" said Jo, she narrowed her eyes, "As in Quinn Corp. Robert Quinn."

"Yeah." He replied, "You know them."

"Yeah. I know his daughter-"

"My Aunt Sophia."

"Yeah, Sophia volunteered at the group home I was in. Her father sponsors them."

"Girls United?"

"Yeah, that's the one." said Jo.

"My mom was in that group home. My godmother Rita worked there."

"This is crazy," laughed Jo, "It's really good to know that your opening up about this family thing. I never had a real family."

"I'm your family now." said Mason.

Jo smiles, and looks up at Mason. He smiles back, and he leans in, lips meeting each other for a short time. It was sweet and quick, but the love was there, it was always there.

"I guess you are." She says, "I know you are."

* * *

><p>"Look this is the last time I'm doing this." said Jax, "Please."<p>

"You can't back out." yelled Jace, "You said you wanted money, your getting it. I can't find anyone else to be a business partner Jax."

"I really can't." He said, "Look, I'm looking forward to go to college you know. I'm looking at UCSD or Rady, be a business man like my Uncles and Grandfather. Invest in restaurants, in fast food, construction. That's what I want Jace, not this crap."

"You made a promise, keep it or else." He warned, "You work for me, you know that."

"Jace-"

"I'm warning you Jax." he says, his voice serious, "Or I'll do something to hurt you or your family."

* * *

><p>PJ was out and about tasting the food he had made that night for the restaurant he was working for. His internship was going great, and Italy was divine. He's been all over America, and parts Europe was next on his list, than parts of Asia, India, and than Africa.<p>

He still dreams of opening the world restaurant in San Diego. It would have five star food, in a fast food way. He can't wait to put exotic foods together. He had done fine at the age of twenty three, but he did miss home.

He looked at his desk, seeing the picture of his family in a frame. He smiled, hearing the memories of his childhood ring in his head. He hadn't seen them in a year, and the only blood contact he had with family was with his Uncle George and Grandfather Robert who visited him in Italy, arranging wine tasting.

He took out his phone, and dialed his mothers phone number. She answered at the second ring, her voice soothing and beautiful as always.

* * *

><p><em>"Hi mama." He says.<em>

_"Hey PJ, how are you? Are you good? Your not hurt are you?"_

_PJ chuckles._

_"I'm good mom. How's the family?" He asked._

_"Their good as teenagers can be. Lillian is about to give birth in two months. She's have a girl. Jamie- Callie or JC." replied Callie._

_"That's a good name. Jamie... That's really good." He says, "Is dad fine?"_

_"He's wonderful."_

_"And Kaleb?"_

_"He's studying as hard as he can. When are you coming home?"_

_"We'll be home in December you know? In two months?" said PJ, "I miss you a lot mama."_

_"I miss you so much too baby. Are you bringing home someone?"_

_"Why do you always ask?"_

_"Because a handsome man like you, might have admirers. Plus I'm to young to be a grandmother."_

_PJ and Callie laugh, their voices blending through the phone._

_"I haven't met anyone yet mom." he answered, "Till than I'm yours."_

_"I wish you were here. It would be nice for you to help me raise your siblings."_

_"I would love too, but my dreams are meant to be a reality."_

_"I support that baby, Ellie asked about her birth parents the other day."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"We told her everything."_

_"Including what Liam has done?" asked PJ._

_Callie stayed silent on the phone, and PJ knew right away what his mother had explained to Ellie._

_"She doesn't know everything their is to know." said Callie, "But she knows the shaded truth about Liam. I'm on my way to pick up Gabby's file and information from Jesus."_

_"It's good that she's learning about herself." replied PJ, "Do you want me to talk to her?"_

_"I think she's got this one. She's pretty mature about this."_

_"That's good. I'll see you soon. I love you mom."_

_"Bye PJ, I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Callie parked the car in front of the station, she watches as PJ hangs up, her phone confirming her son had hanged up. She let up a little cry, holding the phone in her hand. Small drops of tears strolled down her face, but she knew that she shouldn't cry. Her son was very happy and she should be too. She wipes her tears away, sniffles, and grabs her bag, making her way to the police station. She opened the doors, the office bustling and tumbling with papers, officers and criminals checking in with the police officers.<p>

"Callie!"

Her name was called, she turned to find Jesus, holding two files in his hands, waving it in the air.

"I need to talk to you." he said, "It's not only about Ellie, it's about Jax and Kaleb too."

* * *

><p>Night came fast for the Fosters. Dinner was done, as well as homework. Bonding time was also completed. Callie with the girls, and Brandon spending one on one time with Alex, while Jax and Mason were inside.<p>

Mason was talking quietly with Jo, her foster father and mother wasn't home, and all her foster sisters were out at work. Jax sat there thinking while playing trivia on his phone. He couldn't stop thinking about what Jace had said. Was he really going to hurt his family? He wondered about his problem, however, he wasn't the only one in the family thinking heavily.

Callie had a problem bothering her the moment she walked in to pick up the files, she tried her best to make it a normal day as ever for her family. When she was done splatter painting with her daughters, she greeted her other children a good night, and went to her room, waiting for Brandon. As he entered the room, he notice the worry of his wife's face. He sat down, asked his wife what had happen, and with no second to waste Callie poured out what she had learned from Jesus.

"How are we going to tell them?" said Callie, she paced back and forth, as Brandon laid on their bed. "Ellie is going to be so disappointed and Jax is going to go off the walls."

"We'll find Gabby." said Brandon, "Jesus and his team are setting a watch for her van. Just because she went on a four year trip around America and Canada, didn't mean she disappeared from the face of the earth."

"And Jax, his birth mother wants to see him. Every two years she does this! She always request the boys, and the answers she always gets is no... Jax hates when I ask him, he goes off the walls and Kaleb too." said Callie, with worry in her voice.

"All they have to do is say no. The boys will be fine. Kaleb is an adult now, and if his answers been the same for the last fifteen years, than its not going to change." assured Brandon, "It's okay Cal."

Callie sits next to Brandon, her husband sitting up to take her in to his embrace. She sighs loudly, resting her head on his shoulder, as his arms goes around her waist. Callie was never the one to freak out, but when it came to her kids, she will do anything for them.

"We just have to comfort Jax when the times come to ask him, and support Ellie on her choices." He says.

"Yeah." She mumbled under her breath, "I love you B."

"I love you too Cal's." replied Brandon, he had a smile on his face, "We'll take care of them. We always do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_I'm so sorry about updating late my readers. I just got a new wifi router box wireless thingy which is twice as fast. Also, it's almost the end of the half second semester, so lots of homework, and pre-test. Sucks!_

_I'm sorry! Please bare with the 25 chapter story! Its a ride you'll never forget!_

**_-Sukistory_**

* * *

><p>Callie and Brandon had called Jax and Ellie to the kitchen table the following night. Mason had gone to Mikes house to apply to colleges in peace, Alex went to the library to study for mid-terms, and Kaya was with Katie, and Mariana doing a project for History. Though, Ellie knew that her mother had collected the files from the station the day before, and had called her down to give her some news, Jax was oblivious to the reason. He sure he had nothing to worry about, but deep down, he felt the pit of his stomach rumble with fear.<p>

"So, Ellie..." said Brandon, slowly, "We had the files taken, and we had found out that your birth mother has been traveling in a van for a couple years."

"We're still searching for her." added Callie, "And for your birth father, Liam... We have an address, and since your not ready to meet him, we aren't going to force you."

"Do you want to meet him?" asked Brandon.

"No," she answered, Ellie looked down on her lap, "I just want to send a letter to my birth mom, and that's it. I don't want to see Liam till I think I'm ready."

"Okay," smiled Brandon, "I support and respect that."

"We'll tell you when we find her okay? But for now, I think you should start writing the ️thank you letter." suggested Callie, "And we won't read it. We trust you on what your going to say to her."

"Thanks Mom." She says.

Callie opens her arms, and Ellie takes her warm hug. She always loved her mothers warm hugs. Her father smiles his winning smile at her, kisses her forehead, and hugs her tightly too.

"Go upstairs, I'll talk to you again in awhile." said Callie.

"Okay." she says, "Mom. Dad."

"Yes?" Brandon and Callie said in unison.

"I love you." She says clearly.

"We love you too."

Ellie had rushed up the stairs to start on that letter she had to write to her birth mother.

* * *

><p>Jax sat there on his chair, his mother beside him, his father standing behind him, and in front of him held a light brown file that had his birth mothers last name on it.<p>

"She's asking for me again?" He said, out loud and clear, "She wants to see me."

Brandon sighs, and Callie nods to confirm. Vera had requested to see him again, along with Kaleb.

"What did Kaleb say?" He asked.

"It's been the same answer for the past fifteen years." said Brandon, "But his choice shouldn't affect yours."

"You can always say no." said Callie.

Jax got up from his seat, and tried to make a B line to the door, only for Brandon to stop him with his arms, wrapping around him for a hug. Jax lets out a sudden cry, and he tries to fight his way. He hated crying, mostly around his parents, because he knew that if he was upset, his parents would be too. He hated hurting his mother the most.

He struggles out of Brandon's embrace, only to be pulled tighter. He finally stops fighting, and he puts the weight of his body on his fathers. He falls on to the floor, Brandon holding him so he wouldn't fall as hard. Like a child, Brandon held his son.

Callie watches from her chair, sliding down to her knees to join Jax. She kisses her son on his face, and wipes his tears away.

"She always does this." mumbled Jax, "She always does this too me. I can't forget what she did to me, to us, to Kaleb... To Alyssa."

Though Jax was only less than a year old at the time of his older sisters murder, he couldn't dare to forgive his birth mother. He had given her a chance, the first time he had seen her, and had memory of her, was when he turned six years old. He made that choice to see her, only to be hurt by her a second time.

"I'm so sorry we have to keep hurting you like this," cried Callie, "You know we have to tell you, and I hate how you get these panic attacks when she's mention-"

"I can't help it!" he shouted, "I just hear the gun shots! I hear them! I hear her voice! I don't want her near me again!"

"Shhh..."

Brandon calms him down. Callie holds her arms wide open, Jax switching over to her. Though Jax was larger in build than her, and was as tall as Brandon, she held him as if he was a small child again.

"Go Pick up the rest of the kids." whispered Callie to Brandon, she looked at the clock on the wall, "I'll take care of them. You know I do."

Brandon reluctantly decided to listen. He knew Callie had this, she always did when it came to their children.

* * *

><p>Callie had helped Jax in to his room, where he fell asleep. Though people might think that Jax was overacting, Callie knew that it wasn't the case. Jax still had the fear over his birth mother. Callie knew that fear too. If James, Jude and PJ's biological father had came back to the picture, Callie would have broken down. The memories of James still haunt Callie, all the disappointment, abuse, and screaming.<p>

She walked in to Ellie's room, her daughter sitting on her bed with crumpled papers all over the bed.

"How's Jax?" She asked, "You don't have to explain. I heard what happen."

"He'll get through it. He's eighteen now. Graduations approaching, and he can get a restraining order on Vera so he won't ever see her again." said Callie.

"She sounds so evil." said Ellie, "How can someone choose drugs over their own kids?"

"We don't know." said Callie, "I can't imagine doing that to you kids. I love you more than anything, your father too."

"Daddy does love you." replied Ellie, "Do you remember what you told us in the garden? I was seven, and Kaya was just six years old."

"Yeah."

A voice was behind them, it was Kaya. She joined her sister and mother on the bed. She had just came home, unaware of what had happen just twenty minutes before.

"I still remember." said Kaya.

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy? What are you doing?" asked Kaya.<em>

_"Planting Sunflower and Calla-Lillie seeds." answered Callie._

_The whole family were outside. Callie was planting in her flower garden, a hobby she has to keep her from stressing out, Brandon was teaching the boys how to play soccer, while the girls played house under the big tree._

_Kaya and Ellie, watched their mother plant the little seeds, and tend to the rest of the flowers she had. She wore a yellow blouse, dark blue shorts, and a white sun hat that blocked her face from the sun. Her knees were dirty, and her hands covered with soil._

_Kaya thought she looked like a Princess from the story books her father had read to her at night. She always told her friends from daycare that her mother was very pretty, and she sure was._

_Ellie admired her mother, watching and observing every move. She thought gardening was a good hobby for her mother. She seemed to enjoy the sunny days in San Diego._

_"Kaya, Ellie... Come here." she called out._

_They ran toward their mother, Kaya sitting on her lap, and Ellie sitting next to her on the grass. The girls loved spending them with her._

_"Do you know what flower are these?" asked Callie._

_"I don't know." said Kaya._

_"Calla-lilies and Sun flowers!" shouted Ellie._

_"That's right." said Callie, "Calla-lilies. My mom use to plant them too."_

_"Their pretty." said Kaya._

_"Just like both of you." said Callie._

_She took both of her girls in to her lap, and brushed their hair out of their faces and smiled. Callie grabbed the two biggest and prettiest flower she had from her collection, two sun flowers, and cut it from the garden. She gave the two flowers to her daughter and the girls admired it in their_  
><em>tiny little hand.<em>

_"Someday, Kaya and Ellie, when you grow up a handsome boy will tell you that you are beautiful as this flower." She whispered._

_"Really!" They both said in excitement._

_"Yes really!" She said in the same excited tone. Callie looked in to the eyes of her daughters, a pair of brown and blue ones staring at her, and grabbed their little tiny hand, her fingers intertwining, their palms resting on hers._

_"And their going to hold your hand just like this." She says._

_Callie pulled them closer to her chest, and kissed their little heads._

_"He's going hold you this close to him, and look at you, and stare you in to your eyes... And he's going to tell you that he loves you. He's going to stay with you forever, and no matter what you do, he will be there." she explained._

_"How do you know if he really really loves you?" asked Kaya._

_"He's going to be sacrifice everything to be with you. He's going to be there every step of the way, and he's going love you for you. He isn't going to make you change your looks or your ways or force you to do anything you don't want too," explains Callie, "He's going to give you his everything."_

_"Just like daddy?" asked Kaya._

_"Exactly like daddy." replied Callie. "Your father loves me, and I'm sure of that because he gives the best to me."_

_Callie sees her husband being tackled by their sons. He chuckles as he flips them around, trying to carry as much as of them on his back. He wasn't a lifter like Jesus, but he managed to lift them. Her sons laugh, as their father tried to catch them and lift them in to the air. They loved ruff housing with him._

_"You deserve the best my love." She said to her daughters, "Not just anyone."_

* * *

><p>"It hurts us as parents to see you guys suffer." said Callie, "And both of you grew up to be beautiful flowers."<p>

Kaya and Ellie smile, blushing at their mothers truthful compliment. Callie kisses both of her daughters on their foreheads, and stands up.

"Get some rest alright?" she said, "You have school tomorrow."

"Good Night Mom." They said together.

"Good Night." She replies, leaving the room. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Callie made her rounds, saying good night to Alex and Mason, and finally stopping at Jax's room. She opened the door to find him awake. He sat near the mirror, and stared at himself.<p>

"Hi Baby." said Callie, she came and sat next to him, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I look at the mirror, and I see her." explained Jax, "I see her, her son-"

"No." said Callie quickly, she looks at him, "I see... I see Jaxson Mark Foster. The son of Brandon and Callie Foster. I see a strong teenager who's going to be a good adult. Who's going to be the best he can be because he's better than his birth mother."

"Would you have taken us even if Alyssa had made it?" He asked.

"In a heart beat." said Callie

"And you'll still love me not matter what I do."

"Of course." said Callie, "I'll always will. I remember when you were a baby, the night and morning we got you, I made an important decision that night."

* * *

><p><em>Callie and Brandon had picked up their new Foster kids in to their arms. It was one in the morning, and though they were scared, Callie knew the kids must be more terrified than they were. The infant she held, was wrapped in a white shirt, a filthy diaper and a blanket dirty and bloody. His older brother was similar, his pants torn, his shirt bloody, his face bruised and burned. They had nothing to put on or to change too. It was hard for the couple to deal with it. Brandon was angry, and he found it hard to believe a parent would put her children in this situation.<em>

_"I think we have a few old diapers and the twins clothes," said Callie, as they lead them upstairs, "Go bath Kaleb, I have Jaxson."_

_"Jax." said Kaleb, "My sister and I call him Jax."_

_"Okay, Jax." said Callie, "Kaleb, Brandon's going to take care of you okay?"_

_"Where are you taking my brother?" he asked._

_"To the other bathroom to clean him up. Don't worry, after you guys can sleep with us." said Callie, "Sounds good. You can trust him."_

_The five year old nodded, as she took the cradled infant in her arms. He was fully awake, confused at the most, but he had a broken look that almost broke Callie. She took him to her bathroom, while Brandon took Kaleb to the other. She carefully took of his torn white shirt, and took off his soiled diaper. She held his head up as she set a bath, cleaning him as best as she could from head to toe. He was quiet as she bathed him. He gave a few cooes and yawns._

_"You poor thing." She whispered, "I know how it feels. Your just a baby, you don't know what's going on don't you?"_

_The infant stared at her with his big brown eyes. Callie gives him a small sad smile, as she rubs his tummy with the warm soapy water._

_"I'm here. I'm going to protect you." she said quietly, "I won't leave you."_

_After his bath, she dressed him in diapers and a comfortable pajamas she borrowed from Alex. She went to fetch a bottle, and returned to feed the little one. Her instinct over took her body, and she let her motherly ways do the work, treating this as if one of her own children needed the attention._

_"Mama."_

_A voice called behind her, she turned around to see PJ, who was awake. His hair was messy, and he wore his blue oversized shirt. He looked just like Jude when he was little._

_"Who's that?" he asked._

_"A baby. Bill dropped off some Foster kids." she explained, "Come here. Come meet your Foster brother, Jax."_

_PJ slowly approached his mother, and climbed in to bed to see the infant in her arms. Jax stared at PJ, than his eyes returned to Callie, who focused on her more than anything._

_"Kalebs ready for bed." said Brandon as he entered the room with Kaleb on his hip. The five year old was dressed in PJ's old spiderman shirt and pants._

_"You don't mind that I used your old stuff do you?" asked Brandon, seeing PJ was awake._

_"No." He answered._

_"Kaleb..." said Callie, "This is PJ, he's my son. I have two other sons, who are a year old. Alex and Mason. Their sleeping in the other rooms."_

_"Hi." said PJ, he waves at the younger boy, curious about his bruises on his face._

_Kaleb waves at him and buries his face in to Brandon's neck._

_"He's just shy," I whispered to PJ, "Go to bed okay?"_

_"Okay. Bye Mama! Bye Papa! Bye Kaleb!" He called out running to his own room._

_"It's fine." said Brandon, as he sat Kaleb next to Callie and Jax. "Your safe now okay?"_

_"When are moving?" Kaleb asked, "Bill told me it isn't forever."_

_Brandon and Callie look at each other, than to two children who's fate was upon them. Callie looked at the infant in her arms, she slightly smiles, looking at the child who was almost asleep in her arms. She turned to Brandon and they looked at each other. They knew, they just knew that they couldn't put them back in to the system. They were lost, confused... Just hours ago they had lost a sister who sacrificed everything for them._

_"You don't have to worry about that." said Callie. "We'll protect you, and love you no matter what you do or where you go."_

_"We're your mom and dad for now," added Brandon, "You don't have to afraid, okay? Let's gets some sleep."_

_Kaleb looked at them, and back at his brother, feeling at ease he cuddles next to Callie, Brandon watching his wife being a safe haven to the two new children, broken and alone, that appeared on his door step just an hour before._

_As Brandon fell asleep, quickly, knowing he would be up first to care for the twins, Callie couldn't sleep. She still watched Kaleb and Jax, sleep peacefully in between them. Kaleb was against her, and his arms was wrapped around Jax, just like she did with Jude. She knew that couldn't let anyone take them away. She couldn't bare the thought of it._

* * *

><p>"The moment I got you I fell in love with you with one look, you got me wrapped around your fingers." said Callie, as she pushes her sons hair back with her soft hands. "I'm your mother, not her."<p>

With that Jax hugs his mother tightly, only to feel guilt eat at him. He knew from that moment he had to stop what he was doing with Jace.

"Mom." He mumbled as he looked up to her, "I love you, I really do."

"I love you too."

"But if you tell my friends-"

Callie laughs.

"Okay... Secret safe with me."


End file.
